Teardrops on my guitar
by Fr3aky Lik3 M3
Summary: Being my first story means that I suck at summaty's... SasuSaku Sakura is jealous of Karin and want's a relationship with Sasuke but he's too blind to see that...


Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I'm telling you english is not my first language.

I dont own Naruto... :(( I wish I did but I don't

Anyway here is the story... ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Teardrops on my guitar<p>

Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<p>

A girl with pink hair is walking throuh the halls towards her next class. Leaning on one of the lockers a boy with black hair and onxy eyes was talking to a boy with blond hair. As she passes them the boy lookes at her and smirks . She fakes a smile and keeps' walking wishing that they could be together .

I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<p>

"Hey Sakura... guess what." The same boy said.

"Hey Sasuke what?" The girl named Sakura answerd.

"I Like a girl from my history class." He said smiling.

"Really? You're so lucky." She said a little hurt. 'And i'm unlucky because i can't have you'.

"She's the beautiful girl I have ever seen." He conntinued not noticing the sad girl.

"So what's her name?" Sakura asked.

"Karin."

Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause he's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<p>

They were in the library talking and trying to study.

"And the teacher was 'Sasuke try to pay attention and stop looking outside' and i was 'Yeah yeah ' the teacher was so pissed of." He said trying not to laught.

"No way." Sakura started to giggle.

"Sssshhhh" Someone said and they tried to stop but they couldn't.

"Then one of the kids said something like 'Hey sensei why are you teaching math when you could teach sex?' that kid got detentin for saying that." And they started to laught again.

"Hey Sakura-chan , Teme." A boy with blond hair said.

"Really? " Sakura said ignoring the boy next to them.

He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<p>

They were at the lockers taking they things and preparing to go home.

"Did you see how see was dreased today? I think I'm in love with her ." He said closing his locker and they star to wal away. The girls next to him looked down with a sad smile. Why can't he see that the girl he's in love is no good for him at all. Why can't he see that the girl next to him was about to start to cry.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

Sakura got in the car ad turned on the radio singing that song. When she got home she run towards her room and start to cry about him while looking at a picture of him that was on the desk next to her. She keeps crying until she falls asleep.

Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<p>

The bell rang and all the students got out of the class. Sasuke walks by Sakura and she stops in her spot . O god how stupid is that boy not to realise that she couldn't turnes around and look at hin walking like a god wishing she could be next to him.

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<p>

That girl she doeesn't know what she has and she better treat him good and give him all the love that she has . His onxy eyes that you could get lost in them and how lucky she is because she has him.

So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<p>

After her classes she drives home and ran to her room, turns the light out and puts' away all his pictures and starts' praying that she could sleep tonight.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smïle so he won't see...<p>

All that time that she had waisted on him was all that she needed to fall in love and more...While wallkig towards her class she sees Sasuke and again fakes a smile and noticed that he wasn't looking at the . She turned around and saw him wallkig towards a girl with red and that was uneven and red eyes and they kissed. She takes a few steps behind and looked at them with sad eye,

* * *

><p>So...did you liked it ? Anyway it's my first fanfic and i'm still new to this so have mercy. :)<p>

Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift


End file.
